Perfect Situation
by Schyzotypal X
Summary: They meet in Haru's room, she just woke up and he's hiding from a group of thugs who are out for blood.-drabble MukuroHaru, 6986-


**Perfect Situation**

Haru didn't know when the odd things started happening. It might have been when a series of loud noises, crashes and screams that began outside of her home. Or it might have been the large brick that came crashing through her bedroom. It was quite possibly the point when a boy holding a fairly sharp looking trident swings himself into her room with the speed and grace of some sort of cheetah/wild-cat hybrid.

He crouches below her windowsill, chuckling to himself, his pointy weapon glinting threateningly in the light. "Idiots…"

He trails off as he catches sight of Haru, sitting up against her headboard, her sheets tugged all the way to her neck in a scandalous manner. He blinks, eyes widening.

Haru notes that one is blue and one is red.

He smiles. Haru shivers.

"Hello there. Nice night isn't it?" He motions breezily towards her broken window. "A bit chilly to be sleeping naked though isn't it?"

Haru blushes, dropping the blanket to reveal her teddy bear pajamas beneath. The boys eyes widen again, his eyebrows raising as he chuckles, amused. "That's a bit too cute for a girl your age isn't it? What are you 12 already?"

Haru snatched up the covers again, covering the large smiling teddy bear on her chest. "I'm fourteen thank you very much! And girls are never too old for cute things!"

The boy chuckles again, lips quirking into a smirk. "That's true I suppose."

A loud scratchy voice yells out from the street below Haru's house. "What the hell was that! C'mon! Keep looking. That motherfucker can't be far off!"

Haru gasps, staring at the broken window, her grip on her blankets tighten. The boy smiles apologetically, pressing a finger to his lips. Haru nods quickly, bringing her hand to her mouth with a resounding 'slap'. The boy winces and Haru resists the urge to groan.

Another equally gravelly voice comes from outside. "See! There was a noise! He has to be hiding out in this neighborhood! Damn it! When I find that little shit I'm gonna rip him to shreds!"

There's the sound of shuffling and the clinking of chains. Haru trembles in her bed, eyes filling with tears. She hates, hates, _hates _criminals and now it's more thane evident to her that one if hiding out in her room, not three feet away and many more scuffling about outside her house, looking for him.

Haru sniffles, using her and to try and muffle the noise.

The boy hears it nonetheless and his head shoots up. His expression of annoyance changes to one of surprise as he notices the tears that threaten to spill out from the corners of her eyes. He looks confused for a second, then grimaces, as if contemplating something entirely unpleasant.

Someone kicks the gate outside of Haru's house, steal capped boots and wrought iron clanging ominously in the night. A loud voice sends a spew of curses up through Haru's window.

Haru whimpers, pressing the bed sheets over her mouth and nose to keep from making too much noise. The boy sighs soundlessly, standing and walking to her in one fluid motion. His trident lies glinting by the window, and he uses his newly freed hand to ruffle her hair. It's more like the "father to son" sort of ruffle than the "everything will be alright" sort, but the entire comforting message is passed on regardless. Haru takes in a shuddering breath, choking down her sobs and focusing on things that are more pleasant than getting raped and murdered by a gang of low life thugs. Like puppies, or unicorns, or a basket of Persian kittens.

Eventually the shuffling and curses recede into the distance and the boy removes his hand.

Haru rubs her eyes, blushing.

When she looks up the boy is smirking at her again. "It was rude of me not to introduce myself sooner, my name is Mukuro. And yours?" He reaches forward with his right hand, pausing when he sees it, illuminated by a random beam of moonlight across Haru's bed. It's coated in something sticky and liquid and red.

Haru stares at it dully and Mukuro looks a bit embarrassed. His hand recedes as he whips it hurriedly against his white undershirt, leaving behind a rust colored stain. He laughs it off easily. "Steaksauce."

"Bullshit." Haru responds automatically. As soon as she realizes this she slaps her hand against her face again, trembling as she glances between Mukuro and his trident.

Mukuro simply laughs, holding out his hand again. "You're interesting."

Haru stares warily at the hand, it's cleaner than before if she considers cleaner to be not dripping all over her bed sheets. She takes the sticky, red colored hand into her own and shakes once, rubbing her palm on her sheets afterwards. "My names Haru."

Mukuro looks at the dark stain his dripping hand has left in the middle of her bed sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Haru shrugs, numb. "No problem, I always wanted polka dots."

Mukuro chuckles again. "I like you."

Haru doesn't respond, but she does wonder deeply if that's a good thing.

He straightens, bowing to her politely before retrieving his trident from the ground. He pauses at the window, looking back with his glinting duel colored eyes. "See you around, Haru."

Haru nods dumbly, watching as he leaps smoothly out of her window, disappearing into the night.

She looks down at her bloodstained sheets and then towards the shards of broken glass that are scattered along the floor around her window.

No, Haru decides to herself, that is not a good thing at all.

* * *

Uhg. This drabble was so pointless it's unbelievable.

Oh well, I like how it came out anyway.

Reviews are always well recieved.

-Schyzotypal X


End file.
